Jun vs Kazumi: Battle of Liberation
by jojoDO
Summary: Jun and Kazumi engage in an epic, 1 on 1 battle to unleash the demons within them. But what will happen when their overwhelming power emerges?


**I've been slacking on the fight scenes lately, so here is a fic dedicated to 100% pure action. No romance, no humor, no lemon, just a good ol fashioned beatdown. Oh and this is for an amigo of mine. You know who you are. Enjoy!**

The very Earth seemed to move in the presence of the two powerful women who approached from the distance. A look of determination and furious resolve was worn upon each of their faces. As soon as they took their stances and locked eyes, it became apparent that a fight was imminent. But this wouldn't be an ordinary fight... not by any means. This was about to be a war: a war that could destroy all of humanity if their power was unrestrained.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Kazumi asked.

"I told you I wouldn't hesitate." Jun replied, her determination unwavering. "Are YOU prepared for what's about to happen?"

"You don't even have to ask." Kazumi replied, her resolve equally strong. The two of them spoke without a hint of fear in their voices. It was as if they had prepared for this their entire lives.

"Here I come." Jun said, preparing to lunge. "And remember, if either of us should die..."

"...then we shall die in liberation." Kazumi finished.

No more words were exchanged as Jun charged towards Kazumi with her fists raised, preparing for the first strike of a long and grueling battle. Kazumi wasted no time charging forward with equal momentum. This was it; fists were about to fly.

Jun came overhead with a flying cartwheel, which whizzed past Kazumi's head as she swayed. Kazumi spun around with a chop followed by a high kick to the head, but Jun's speed was superior as she parried the chop and the kick hit nothing but air. Kazumi came down with an overhead axe kick which was dodged, but she continued the attack with a spinning roundhouse. Jun backed up the avoid the attack. She was slowly starting to lose ground; she had to counterattack!

Jun threw a low kick, which was checked. She continued the combo with a flurry of knifehand strikes towards the face. Kazumi kept her hands high to intercept the strikes, backing up slowly from the impact. Kazumi anticipated the next thrust and countered with a palm to Jun's face, knocking her head back but not causing her to lose balance.

Kazumi continued the offensive, throwing several horizontal chops and spinning her body around to maintain balance and momentum. Jun kept her arms high and blocked most of the strikes, then spun around with a roundhouse to the head. The kick struck Kazumi's forearm, causing her to recoil just enough to expose her abdomen. Jun capitalized on this by throwing a kick directly to Kazumi's ribcage.

"Ah!" Kazumi grunted as Jun's foot struck her directly. The impact caused her to hunch over, lowering her guard. The fiery pain burning in her ribs slowed down her reaction time, causing her to receive a sweep kick that would have been easily dodged.

The power of Jun's sweep kick knocked Kazumi's foot out from under her, causing her to drop to one knee. Jun smiled and went high with her next kick; Kazumi blocked it, but made the mistake of using the same arm that already took a kick. With a hiss of pain, Jun knew she had hurt Kazumi.

In a desperate attempt to regain her footing, Kazumi charged forward and put Jun in a clinch, keeping her held tight until she recovered. Jun rained short elbows on Kazumi's back, not enough to really hurt her. Kazumi eventually shoved Jun away; as the clinch broke, she threw a palm and caught Jun in the nose. She wobbled this time; she was hurt.

Kazumi capitalized on the attack by taking a deep lunge and thrusting her palm with tremendous force, pounding Jun in her solar plexus and knocking her backwards onto her butt. Jun scrambled back to her feet, but caught a 1-2 strike to the face. As the second strike connected, Kazumi spun around and prepared for the third hit.

"Go." she commanded. Suddenly, a tiger appeared out of thin air and plowed into Jun with enough force to knock her on her back. And just like that, as if it was an illusion, the tiger was gone.

Kazumi stepped over the downed Jun and thrust her hand downward into Jun's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Auuuugh..." Jun wheezed. She rolled around in pain, coughing a few times.

"Is it time?" Kazumi asked. She stepped back a few feet, allowing Jun to get back to her feet. Jun hunched over and took deep breaths, allowing the wind to return to her body.

"No." she replied. "You'll know when it's time. So will I."

"Then let us continue."

Jun threw a jab to Kazumi's midsection which was checked, but then she came high with a front kick that went right through Kazumi's defense and smashed into her chin. Kazumi was visibly shaken by this attack, judging by her strenuous effort to stay on her feet. She sprawled backwards, but she managed to stay upright. That didn't stop Jun from closing in and unleashing a fist to her face, followed by a double lift kick which struck her chin once again. This time, Kazumi DID go down from the repeated trauma to her chin.

"I can feel it... it's about to happen..." Kazumi announced.

"It's not time yet. More!" Jun urged. She took Kazumi's hand and helped her to her feet, then the two of them backed away and resumed stance. Kazumi threw a one two strike, followed by a body kicked. The first two were blocked, but the kick went through and struck Jun's midsection. Kazumi threw a right hook; Jun swayed through in and struck Kazumi in the chin with a palm. Another impact on her already aching chin sent a jolt to her brain and made her head fuzzy.

"Come on! Don't stop!" Jun encouraged.

Kazumi shook her head a few times, her vision returning. She went high with a spear strike which was checked, then spun around with a reverse knifehand to the stomach. This one connected with Jun's ribcage, reawakening the burning sensation from earlier. As Jun hunched over, Kazumi lifted her leg high and finally connected with the overhead axe kick that had failed in the past. Her heel collided with the back of Jun's head and Jun fell facefirst into the dirt.

"It's almost time...!" Kazumi yelled. She grabbed Jun and forcefully brought her back to her feet. Jun got back into stance and the two of them prepared for the final clash. They would unleash their most powerful strikes now...and awaken the darkness inside them.

"This is it! Don't hold back!" Jun ordered.

The two of them closed distance with a high kick; their legs connected mid flight, sending both of them sprawling backwards. Jun and Kazumi went in deep and started furiously trading haymakers. Jun caught Kazumi in the cheek...the nose... Kazumi countered with a punch to Jun's jaw... Jun took two to the nose...one to the temple...the fists just kept flying as each of their faces turned bruised and battered.

"HYAAAAAAH!" they both cried as their feet touched and their fists came zooming in simultaneously. The fists connected with their intended target in unison; Jun and Kazumi each were sent flying backwards until they crashed into the dirt. They each got to their feet, spitting blood at the same time.

"I can feel it! It's happening! It's happening!" Jun yelled. "G-GHUHHH!"

Jun fell to her knees as her entire body trembled violently. As if on cue, Kazumi also fell to the ground.

"AGHHH! G-AGHHHH! IT'S...HAPPENING...TO...ME...TOO!"

Their bodies began to glow with a bright, malevolent aura. Jun glowed purple, Kazumi glowed red. With one unified scream, the demonic horrors inside them came out and manifested.

Jun's entire body was engulfed with a congealed purple goo, her eyes turning a bright golden color. A dark purple aura glowed all around her as the entire area around her feet turned to a marshland of dark purple sludge.

Kazumi was bathed in a crimson light as wings of flame sprouted from her back. Blood red horns sprouted from her head as her skin and hair turned white as snow. Her eyes glowed red as she took flight, the area around her bursting to flames.

 **"NOW... WE CAN TRULY BEGIN."** Jun said, her voice resonating with a demonic echo.

 **"YES. PREPARE TO FACE THE DARKNESS... OR FACE DEATH!"**

Jun howled with a deafening screech as she slammed her fists into the ground, producing huge purple stalagmites which went soaring towards Kazumi like missiles. With grace and agility, Kazumi soared through the projectiles and closed distance on Jun. Red energy coursed through her fists as she swung earth shattering blows towards Jun's face. Jun's purple ooze formed a hard shield which blocked the strikes, then Jun countered with a spinning roundhouse which caught Kazumi's temple. Kazumi leaped high into the air and took flight, recovering quickly from the blow.

Jun used her power to produce a giant purple hand from the ground to grab Kazumi. Kazumi was caught off guard by the unexpected attack and pulled into a tight grip. She closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing her power into one desperate struggle. With a burst of energy, Kazumi broke free of the grip. She gathered her energy and began to fire a volley of lasers at Jun from the sky. Some of them struck Jun, but to prevent further damage she produced giant hands to act as shields from the rest of them.

Kazumi divebombed towards Jun and prepared to exchange fists once again. With a growl, Jun leaped up and pounced on Kazumi, bringing both of them to the ground. As they rose to their feet, their hands went flying once again. Kazumi threw a high and low spear strike combo, which was blocked. She threw a right hook, but Jun swayed her head to the left and threw a kick to Kazumi's midsection. She threw another kick, but Kazumi caught her leg. With tremendous strength, she swung Jun by the leg and threw her into the air.

 **"GO."**

Dozens of white tigers materialized in thin air and all engulfed Jun at once, mauling her with bites and claw attacks. It seemed like the end for Jun, but Kazumi's surprise came when two gigantic hands materialized from the purple sludge and clapped together, smashing Kazumi in between them. As soon as she was hit, the white tigers disappeared and Jun fell back down to earth right alongside Kazumi.

The two of them laid there side by side for a second, fatigue getting the better of both of them. They wanted nothing more in the world than to stop right now, but neither of them were going to do that. They each had a mutual agreement... a mutual understanding. Neither of them wanted to live like this; it was the curse that had been given to them. What were they supposed to do? Accept the monsters within them? Be content with living a life of constant fear, not only for themselves, but for humanity itself?

The answer was no; they chose not to be bound by the cruel hand of fate. They chose not to bend to the will of the demons that seeked to oppress them. This wasn't a battle of hatred, or vengeance, or malice... this was a battle of liberation.

 **"CAN YOU STILL FIGHT?"** Jun asked.

 **"I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION."** Kazumi replied.

 **"TO DESTROY THIS EVIL INSIDE ME... I'LL FIGHT UNTIL MY HEART BEATS ITS LAST."**

 **"THAT'S THE SPIRIT. NOW MAKE TRUE ON YOUR WORD...AND GET UP."**

It took some effort, but Jun managed to rise to her feet. Kazumi luckily had her wings to help her get back up. After a few moments of recovery, the two demons faced each other once again. Their breaths were heavy, sweat pouring down their faces and mixing with blood. This war had left them both battered, and only more grievous injuries were soon to come.

 **"READY?!"**

The two of them closed distance once again and began to engage in a dance of precision and aggression. Jun ducked under Kazumi's chop and delivered an uppercut, wobbling Kazumi but not fazing her. Kazumi threw a punch followed by an axe kick. Jun dodged the attacks, but was completely unprepared as Kazumi took flight and plowed into her. Jun used her feet to vault Kazumi off of her and distance them enough for her to get to her feet. The purple sludge on her hands hardened to blades as she rushed in and swung repeatedly, one of the swings grazing Kazumi's cheek and causing blood to trickle. Kazumi responded by flying high and firing a laser at Jun's feet, blowing her away from the shockwave.

Their breaths became more ragged; they were close to the end. Kazumi flew back down to the ground to meet Jun in hand to hand once again. Jun delivered a multitude of sweep kicks, but Kazumi used her wings to push herself out of range. Kazumi tried a wheel kick, but Jun ducked and swept once again. Kazumi lifted her foot and dodged it, but Jun spun back around and delivered a two hit combo to Kazumi's stomach and chin. Jun got bold and tried to throw a third punch, but Kazumi caught her wrist and flipped her onto the ground with enough force to cause a tremor. She used the same vicious ground attack from last time: a spear strike to Jun's stomach.

Jun was in intense pain, but she played through it and used her long legs to her advantage. Clamping them around Kazumi's arm, Jun arched her body up and pulled with all her might in an attempt to break the arm. But Kazumi's strength was too great, and she managed to lift Jun and slam her back onto the ground.

Jun rolled backwards and spring kicked back to her feet. She tried her overhead cartwheel again and was successful; Kazumi could have dodged it if she weren't so tired!Jun's heel felt like a bowling ball being dropped on Kazumi's head as she fell to the ground.

Jun produced another huge arm from the purple sludge and balled it into a fist, preparing to hammer Kazumi like a nail. The fist came down, but Kazumi's wings once again got her out of a precarious situation. But Jun was ready this time; with a quick maneuver, she sprung two stalagmites out of the ground and aimed them for Kazumi's most valuable assets. She tried to fly out of the way, but the attack was too quick.

Her screech was deafening as the purple spikes impaled her wings, rendering them useless. She was stuck there, unable to break free of the ground spikes.

 **"NOW... YOU'RE MINE!"**

Jun used her purple sludge as a booster to spring her into the air, directly towards Kazumi. Her hand hardened once again into a purple blade, this time, aimed directly at her Kazumi's chest. This was it: the decisive blow!

Kazumi knew what was about to happen; if she was going to lose, she was taking Jun with her! Gathering up all the power left in her body, she focused her energy into one final laser blast. With a scream, she let the laser fly directly into Jun's chest. The laser struck Jun head on, and she immediately felt her body shutting down. But her momentum was still too great; there was nothing that could prevent her from impacting against Kazumi. And impact she did, the blade piercing Kazumi's chest and causing her body to experience a similar feeling to Jun's.

Suddenly, everything began to disappear. The spikes, the purple sludge, the flames... all of it vanished into thin air until there was nothing left but the two exhausted women. They fell onto the ground, their bodies wrought with pain and exhaustion. It was over; neither of them could so much as wiggle a toe. Their eyes shut in unison, and the black slumber overcame them.

 **MANY HOURS LATER**

As if their fates were entwined, Jun and Kazumi both regained consciousness at the same time. They blinked a few times and looked around; the battlefield was just as they had left it. They looked at their battered bodies; the wound were still there, as well as the pain. But there was one difference: they were human again.

"Well, that was a very productive meeting." Jun said with a smile. She extended her hand to help Kazumi to her feet.

"Yes, we simply MUST do it again sometime. Say... a week from now?" Kazumi asked.

Jun looked at her body again. "Ummm...perhaps a month?"

"Very well then."

Jun and Kazumi both shook hands and turned, walking off in opposite directions. But before they could get too far, Jun called out Kazumi's name.

"Kazumi."

Kazumi stopped in her tracks, not turning around.

"Hmm?"

"I still feel it."

"Yes... so do I."

A moment of silence passed between the two as they stood there, backs turned as they took in the reality of the situation.

"How much more are we going to do this?" Jun asked, the melancholy imminent in her voice. Kazumi was silent for a few seconds before turning around, a look of determination on her face much like the one she wore at the start.

"As much as it takes."

 **THE END**


End file.
